


Focus

by liionne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Established Relationship, Heavy Petting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alright." Bucky nods. He shifts, running his hand right down the length of Steve's body until he reaches his crotch. Steve gives a gasp as Bucky kisses his suddenly thudding pulse, and whispers, "Let's see how well you can focus with my lips on your neck and my hand down your pants."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for spelling mistakes! The post which this fic came from can be found [here](http://liibxrte.tumblr.com/post/113913621525/can-you-concentrate-with-my-lips-on-your-neck-and)

Steve is doing his homework, because it's physics homework, and he sucks at physics homework, and Dr. Selvig keeps telling him that he can get it done but of course, he knows he's can't. It's not due for another week, but Steve is expecting to run into difficulties. Thus, he's doing his homework, even as Bucky clambers into the room.

"What've I told you about keeping this locked?" Bucky gripes as he tumbles into the room, and locks the window shut. "If I can climb up then so can anyone--"

"That's what I'm counting on," Steve says, sucking on the top of his pencil. He can almost _hear_ Bucky roll his eyes from across the room before he gets to his feet, military boots clumping across Steve's floor as he steps towards him. He wraps his arms around Steve's shoulders, pressing a kiss to his cheek, his hand resting just over Steve's left nipple. Steve gives a soft huff. He knows what Bucky's up to.

"Buck," He says, as Bucky kisses his jaw, and then the spot below his ear. "Buck, c'mon, I'm trying to study."

Bucky blows out a puff of air against his cheek; his breath smells sweet, reminds Steve of pure sugar, and it does, for a moment, trick his brain into thinking about kissing him. But then Steve remembers that he's not kissing Bucky because he's _doing his fucking homework_ , so he stops thinking about that and goes back to... well. He wish he knew. Some equation, or something.

"It'll still be there when we're done." Bucky informs him, and Steve rolls his eyes. "And you missed a seven there; it'll make the whole thing wrong, look." He says, pointing down at the page.

Steve hisses; Bucky is much better at physics than him - than science in general, actually. Steve does better in the humanities subjects: art and history and english and shit. He doesn't mind; it means they can help each other out. Steve would just like to be able to do it himself.

"We got a whole week for that, Stevie," Bucky tells him, kissing the shell of his ear. Steve puts in a seven, and grabs his calculator. "I'll even help you--"

"Bucky," Steve huffs, before he jabs at the buttons. He doesn't know why he's resisting so much, because he knows that if he really didn't want it, he's have shoved Bucky off by now, or Bucky wouldn't have even tried it. They understand each other pretty damn well. "I'm trying to focus."

"Alright." Bucky nods. He shifts, running his hand right down the length of Steve's body until he reaches his crotch, palming him through his trousers. He flicks open the button with one hand, and pulls down the zip in a practiced move. Steve gives a gasp as Bucky kisses his suddenly thudding pulse, and whispers, "Let's see how well you can focus with my lips on your neck and my hand down your pants."

Steve gives a soft whine as Bucky runs his hand over his quickly hardening cock, rubbing him through thin cotton. He kisses along his neck, sucking a mark into his pulse point and nipping at the sensitive flesh when it's done.

Steve tries to work, he really does.

He doesn't do very well.

His hand is shaking just a little bit as he tries to finish his equation, punching it into the calculator, trying to write it down. He's going to fucking do this, he tells himself. He's going to do every god damn question, he's going to calculate every last equation, and write out every stupid answer, and he's going to do it all with Bucky's hand down his pants-

"God, Stevie, I want you."

Steve stiffens visibly, shoulders tense, back straight, hand stilling for just a second. Bucky sounds wrecked, and they;re not even fucking doing anything. Steve wants to look at him, but he feels like that's probably a bad idea; if he looks, no doubt, he's going to be met with a pair of wide grey eyes, pupils blown wide, rosie cheeks and slightly swollen lips from where Bucky has bitten at them and tugged at them in between planting kisses right along Steve's neck. And that? That'll make him lose focus. And Steve Rogers is a saint. He's not going to lose his focus.

He swallows thickly. He's very good at finding witty retorts but today, none find him; they all escape him, birds flying away as he tries to desperately cling to their tail feathers. And actually, the idea of that metaphor makes him think about it a little too much, his focus shifting away from his homework and onto the subject of birds, and if you really could hold them back by their tail feathers or if the animal rights activists would get involved-

Well. At least he's not thinking about Bucky.

"Want you right here; right in this fucking chair. I'll just sit in your lap and let you do whatever you want to me." Bucky says, lips against the shell of his ear. His voice is a husky murmur that has Steve's head reeling, spinning, suddenly dizzy. He nearly, _nearly_ , puts down the pen. But Steve is a stubborn little shit, just as stubborn as Bucky, so he lets it flop for a second before he picks it back up and carries on.

"Stevie," Bucky whines, nudging Steve's temple with his nose. He nuzzles at him, as if affection is going to get him to look. It won't.

Bucky must sense that, because suddenly, after only about two minutes of nuzzling and nosing at Steve's face, he gives up and goes for a different approach - vividly describing every little thing in detail.

Steve had managed to ignore the feeling of Bucky's palm pressed against his crotch, but when he starts speaking, it makes it all the more noticeable. Bucky must get it too, because he starts to rub harder, and he does, indeed, earn a moan.

"I want you to open me up with two fingers." Bucky growls lowly. "Want to fuck myself on 'em, but then I want you to pull back." He pauses, and then adds, as though he knows what Steve's thinking, "And two fingers ain't enough, not really, but it'll be even hotter and tighter when I'm sinking right onto your cock, taking it all in like the greedy little asshole that I am. Pardon the pun." He snickers. Steve swallows thickly. "And then I'm gonna ride you, keep riding you until we're both _so_ close- And then, Stevie, then you'll take over 'cause you always do, 'n you'll shove me onto the desk on my back and--"

Steve finishes his final question, and launches himself at Bucky, slamming his pen down so he can turn to kiss him hard and fast. Bucky gives a surprise jolt, handing slipping from Steve's pants as he is tugged into his boyfriend's lap. Steve grins up at him, finding that it's now his turn to press his palm flat to Bucky's crotch.

"Let's see if you're right, huh?" He grins, pulling Bucky down into a kiss and feeling Bucky smile against his lips, just as Steve wrangles him out of his shirt.

~*~

Bucky _is_ right.

He tells Steve _I told you so_ as they curl up together afterwards, bare arms wrapped around bare bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over at [achaiion](http://achaiion.tumblr.com) on tumblr or [liibxrte](http://liibxrte.tumblr.com) if you have any questions!


End file.
